The present invention relates to a game, method and apparatus for playing the game providing improvements over prior art games in terms of offering educational benefits as well as swim exercise benefits during entertaining competitive play. A unique multi-game aspect allows use of a single set of game apparatus to play three different swimming games, each attuned to a different level of swimming ability and of ability of players to match colors, shapes, and words. Thus the game is adaptable to entertain and educate players of different age and education levels.